The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Written by my bro.  The evil Dr. Sly is planning to rule the world, and he's using Crash Bandicoot to succeed!  Can Benjamin Bandicoot stop Dr. Sly and his minions before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: Dr Sly

**The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot**

**Chapter 1: **Dr. Sly

One day, in an abandoned space station known as CorTech Labs, a scientist was thinking of a plan to defeat his marsupial enemy and conquer the world. Sounds like Cortex, right? Wrong! It's an evil scientist worse than Cortex! His name was Dr. Sly, and his enemy was Benjamin Bandicoot. Dr. Sly's right-hand man, Jack Flash, came up to Dr. Sly and asked, "What's your plan, boss?" Dr. Sly looked at his rabbit minion and looked back at the window.

"I don't know," Dr. Sly answered. Then Jack went up to his computer to find out where Benjamin Bandicoot was. Instead, it tracked down something else.

"Dr. Sly!" Jack yelled. Dr. Sly ran up to the computer and saw a picture of a bandicoot. It looked liked Benjamin Bandicoot, but wore blue jeans instead of green. Underneath the picture said the words, "Crash Bandicoot."

"That's it!" Dr. Sly yelled as he sat in his chair. "I'll get Crash Bandicoot to help me defeat that Benjamin! I'll tell Crash there's an evil bandicoot trying to eliminate the world named Benjamin Bandicoot! I'll get Benjamin out of my way, and I'll be able to complete my master plan, and I'll be unstoppable! Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa!" He laughed so hard that Jack Flash had to wear earplugs?

_What's Dr. Sly's master plan? Find out on Chapter 2._

_Please review and give me suggestions._


	2. Chapter 2: Captured and Tricked!

**Chapter 2: **Captured and Tricked!

Meanwhile, in Wumpa Jungle, Crash was relaxing, having a celebration for defeating Demon Crash (Read Super Saiyan Crash's _Bandicoot Within _for more info.) Coco was typing on her laptop, until her battery died. She got furious, and turned to Crash. "Big bro," Coco started saying. Crash groaned. Whenever Coco said that, he knew she needed his help.

"What now?" Crash asked, lazily. Coco got mad.

"CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?" she yelled in Crash's face. Then she calmed down. "Can you please get me an extra pack of batteries?" Crash got up and started heading for his house. After getting into the clear, Crash heard a sound. He looked up. A giant spaceship flew above his head. Crash freaked out, starting to run. But before he could, he was sucked into the spaceship. When Crash got in, he noticed a scientist with peach skin, a white coat, and glasses in front of him, sitting in a chair.

"So, you're the great Crash Bandicoot, right?" the scientist asked. Crash nodded nervously. The scientist stood up. "I'm Dr. Sly, the world's greatest scientist, and I need your help. You see, I just tested my new machine on a bandicoot like you, but the machine turned him evil, and now he's loose in the jungle, planning to threaten the world. I need your help to stop him before he destroys us all! Can you do that for me?" Crash nodded his head.

"Of course, but what's his name?" Dr. Sly grinned.

"His name is Benjamin Bandicoot, and he looks like you, but with green jeans," Dr. Sly told Crash. Then the super marsupial jumped out, being tricked in a plot to eliminate bandicoots…forever.

Uh-oh! Crash fell for Dr. Sly's trick in destroying the world? Can Benjamin Bandicoot help Crash? Find out in Chapter 3.

_Please R&R. I've only got 1 review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Crash vs Benjamin

**Chapter 3: **Crash vs. Benjamin

Somewhere else in the jungle, the so-called Benjamin Bandicoot was exploring for wild animals. Benjamin loved learning about animals, and always does science reports on them. Suddenly, Benjamin walked right into someone: Crash Bandicoot! Uh-oh! Crash jumped up and started spinning. Benjamin started spinning, too. "You're the one my new friend, Dr. Sly, was talking about!" Crash yelled at Ben.

"Yeah, well—what did you say?" Benjamin responded. Crash said his line again, which shocked Benjamin!

"You're on the bad side!" Benjamin yelled at Crash, who shook his head. Benjamin stopped in mid-charge and scratched his head. "Who could you be friends…wait a minute! Whoever you are, whatever you do, do not go to Dr. Sly! He's so evil! The worst villain on the planet."

"Too late!"

Crash and Benjamin turned around. They saw Dr. Sly and Jack Flash fly in a giant rabbit hat. "You're mine, bandicoot!" Dr. Sly yelled as a robotic arm came out of the hat and grabbed Crash. "As for you," Dr. Sly turned to Benjamin. "DIE!" He fired a deadly laser at Benjamin Bandicoot, which bounced off him.

"Don't you remember, Sly?" Benjamin asked. "I've got super powers. Your weapons are no use against me!" He jumped up and punched the hand, letting Crash go. Benjamin looked at Crash and said, "I would use my super-power, but what about you?" Crash just smiled and put his arms in the air. Many ancient masks came, surrounded Crash, and engulfed him with light. The light disappeared, and Crash's body was covered in blue. Ben smiled and did the same thing, but his light was green.

"Are you ready, Benjamin?" Crash asked.

"Ready!" Benjamin responded.

_What's going to happen? Find out in the final battle on Chapter 4._

_Come on! Review review review, please!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Epilogue

**Chapter 4: **The Epilogue

Using the powers of the masks, Crash Bandicoot and Benjamin Bandicoot put their glowing bodies together, making an orange beam surrounding the hat. The beam spun around like a lasso, making Dr. Sly and Jack Flash dizzy. Then the hat went flying into the sky, never to be seen again…I mean, for a long time. After the battle, Crash asked Benjamin to join the Bandicoots. Benjamin accepted happily. From then on, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku-Aku and Benjamin lived happily together in Wumpa Jungle, but that didn't mean the adventure was over…

Meanwhile, in a lost desert, a big hole was being made from the depths of the Earth. A giant furry claw came out of the hole, and an evil laughter was heard…

**THE END…?**

**StarryEyes880**

Interesting. A scary creature coming out of the Earth? Creepy. Still, the adventure isn't over yet!

In the sequel, _The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 2_, the new villain, WareWolf, has been released after a whole year. Since he's so strong, can Benajmin even stop him?

In the 3rd story, _The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 3_, Dr. Sly returns and teams up with all of Benjamin's enemies to eliminate the bandicoot once and for all!


End file.
